


Missing His Touch

by stilesrapp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Crying, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Michael!Dean, PWP, Sex, Slow Sex, love making, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesrapp/pseuds/stilesrapp
Summary: Sammy can’t help but remember the last time he saw his brother. That time just so happened to be a moment of love.





	Missing His Touch

The hunt was draining. Little, one to keep his mind off the obvious. He sighed as he walked down the hall towards the showers, Mary and Bobby convinced him to shower and rest for a while with the promise of waking him if something came up.

Obvious, but he just had to be sure the knew.

He'd stripped down and stood under the water for a good while. All he could think about was the last night he was alone with Dean was two days before Dean said yes.

 

   They were in shower room and finally having a moment alone. Dean had pinned Sam to the wall and kissed him the way he had since Sam was 17. With the utmost love and adornment. A hand in Sam's half way wet hair, the other around his waist.

 

Sam felt his heart, mind, body, and soul yern for his brother. He could almost taste Dean's beer flavored tongue against his own, almost hear his brother say his name breathlessly into him ear as Sam kisses down his brother's neck; he could almost feel his brother's hands on him, pulling him closer, running down his back. Sam couldn't help himself when his thoughts wandered to the last time they'd made love. It was three or four in the morning, half a day after an exhausting hunt. Going on two weeks without anything more than a sloppy make out and grind a time or two. They had finally made it back to the bunker after said two weeks, completely wrecked. They showered separately, Dean drank half a bottle of whiskey and wasn't even buzzed. Then three thirty rolled around and Sam had had enough. He was sleeping alone in his room which was something they hadn't done in years. He ripped open his door, frustrated as he looked for Dean. He found him in the back of the library, feet kicked up, whiskey in hand.

 

   "What are you doin' up?" He asked riding to his feet. Sam didn't answer with words, he moved to his brother quickly, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Dean stumbled back slightly before putting his glass down and grabbing hold of Sam's torso. Sam turned and lifted Dean onto the table, moving Dean's legs to wrap around his waist. Sam was so ready to tear into Dean so fast but they do that all they time. The hunger for each other is so strong they always rush. Sam was going to go slow this time.

They had no where to be and had nothing but time.

Their kiss had slowed to something Dean had never done before. It felt like he had just melted into Sam's arms, against his lips. He'd been drunk before but this was making him feel that tingly and free feeling and there wasn't any alcohol.

Only Sam.

Sam's lips and tongue and hands were moving just right. Sam would kiss him, pull away the slightest just to make Dean chase him. Dean reached and began to unbutton Sam's shirt while Sam continued to kiss him like his life depended on it waiting for his shirt to be undone, then pulled Dean's over his head. When their bare chests made contact Sam felt a shock jolt through him, one step closer to being completely engulfed in his lover.

   Sam started to kiss down Dean's neck, Dean let Sam push him down till he was laying on the table completely careless that any of their new guests could walk in. Sam kissed down Dean's chest, showed some attention to the older's nipples, kissed all the way down to Deans pajama pants. He hovered over Dean's crotch and looked up at his brother, loving lust in his eyes.

   "Sammy, please, I can't take the teasing." Dean spoke in a breathy whisper. Sam grinned and unknowingly turning Dean on more. Sam pulled down Dean's sweats and boxers slowly till his hardening cock came out and slapped against his stomach. Sam couldn't help licking his lips and biting his bottom one. He grabbed the length in his hand and stroked it a bit.

   "Been thinkin' about this all day, big brother," Sam confessed, "I know I don't usually suck you off all the time but --fuck yes," Sam surprised Dean but taking him in almost all the way in a split second. Dean let out a shocked gasp mixed with a groan, hand flying to his mouth to stop more noise from coming out, the last thing he wanted was this to be interrupted. He ran his hand through his hair gripping it while Sam deep throated him, mouth open moaning softly as possible. He wanted to look at the work Sam was doing but he knew if he did he'd lose himself. He couldn't risk an interruption. His mouth was open in a silent moan as his back arched against the table. Like Sam said, he didn't usually blow Dean, he said it was because he liked it when he could surprise Dean with it, he didn't want to use it too much. Dean didn't always understand it but he was starting to every time Sam took him all  the way. Sam didn't do it because he wanted Dean to feel all the more better when he did do it.

 

   "Sammy, please," a breathy whisper. He laced his fingers through Sam's hair, this was the only time he loved Sam's long hair. Sam pulled off, panting while kitten licking Dean's length then down to his sac. Dean was biting his lip and withering just like Sam loved. Sam stood up and pulled Dean to him kissing him deep and wet and sloppy. Dean whimpered int the kiss when he felt Sam's finger brush over his hole.

 

   "Been so long since I did you, De," Sam kissed down his neck, "know how much you love it." Sam sucked marks on to Dean's neck while Dean could do nothing but listen and bathe in the feel of his little brother's touch.

 

   "I can't be quiet." Dean managed to say. He knew the second Sam slid into him, it was over and he was gonna lose it. Sam was right, Dean was a sucker for Sam's cock and it had been months since Sam had fucked him. The whole Michael thing left Dean shattered so he needed to reestablish control, that's why Sam had bottomed for as long as Dean wanted. But now, Sam was dying to be buried inside his big brother.

 

 

   Sam pulled something from his pocket and held it between his index and middle finger. It was a small packet of lube. Dean's eyes widened a little.

 

   "You planned this," he whispered watching Sam rip it open with his teeth and put some on his fingers.

 

   "Told you I've been waiting." Sam smirked as he slid a finger inside Dean, making the older gasp.

 

   "You son of a bitch," Dean acted mad but Sam knew he was more than okay with it.

 

   "We're the sons of the same bitch," Sam grinned adding a second finger. Dean huffed then laid his head into Sam's chest eyes shut as he let Sam unravel him. Sam added a third and Dean was a panting and whining mess.

 

   "Sam," he gasped, "ready, please." Who was Sam to deny him? He wanted it just as bad. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up after putting more lube on his length. He made Dean look at him as he slid in slowly. Sam wanted to film the way Dean's lip actually quivered as he slid his cock inside. Dean couldn't keep the eye contact, it was too much and he didn't want to come right off the bat. He laid back on the table pulling Sam with him. He didn't want to lose the feeling of someone on top of him. No, not someone. Sam, his Sammy. He wanted to open his eyes and see Sam enjoying it just as much as him. Every so often he did, Sam had slowed his pace but let the rough lust still linger. Sam's thrusts were deep and promising, he would find Dean's sweet spot every damn time and it was amazing. Dean was lost in it all, so was Sam. He slowed things down a little more and pulled Dean to him. he looked in his eyes and saw him.

 

The Dean only for Sam. The vulnerable, fragile, beautiful man Sam loved. Dean knew he was showing that person to him because he could feel the tears burning. Sam pulled him in and kissed him sweetly. It was slow, tongue and lips wanting to memorize each other for the thousandth time .Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, while Sam pulled him close, arms around his waist. Sam's thrust were deeper somehow and Dean was in heaven. He didn't see how anything in this fucked up world could be better than this.

 

 

   Sam loved the feeling of Dean, and not just this moment. He loved knowing he was holding the most valuable thing in the world. He could feel Dean was about to fall all the way apart. His hole was quivering around him and he could feel Dean's breathing pick up even more.

 

   "Go ahead, De, I got you," He whispered while starting to pump Dean's hard, neglected, dripping cock. Dean couldn't help the moan that ripped through him when he came all over their chests, luckily Sam muffled it by kissing him as he rode out Dean's high. Dean was spent but still wanted to take care of Sam.

 

   "cum in me, Sammy, wanna feel it," He whispered in Sam's ear, "make me yours." That was it and Sam was falling off the edge. Dean did as Sam did and muffled his noise with a kiss. They made out slowly as they came down from their highs. Sam tried to pull out but Dean stopped him;

 

   "Not yet . . .please?" Sam couldn't say no. He lifted Dean and carried him to his room. Shut and locked the door, then let Dean find comfort on top of him. Dean loved falling asleep with Sam's cock inside him and Sam loved it not only because Dean did, but because he could be this close to Dean for a little while longer.

 

 

 

 

   Sam hadn't realized he had been touching himself the whole time he thought over that night until he was shooting a load all over the shower walls, with Dean's name on his lips. The moment he came down from the high and got past his sensitivity, tears started to silently fall from his eyes. He felt weirdly guilty for doing that while Dean was trapped within himself probably terrified and possibly dead. Nothing was stopping Michael from killing Dean and it made Sam sick that he just rubbed on off while his brother could be dead. The whole brother's fucking each other was long past his mind. Dean was his soulmate that just so happened to be his brother and he didn't fucking care. He just wanted his life back. He wanted Dean back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I think I did ok lol lemme know what ya think:)
> 
> Update: Just re read this, my dumb ass started the story with before Dean said yes, then half way through it was after Michael left the first time. Sorry for my non proofreading ass lol


End file.
